


To Hold or Finish the Enemy

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second worst is to be held at the mercy of his enemy, the worst would not to be held by her at all, but truly revenge is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hold or Finish the Enemy

The second worst is to be held at the mercy of his enemy. The worst would not to be held by her at all.

Yokoya closes his eyes to the impossible images of him and Kanzaki taking this game of theirs as far as it can go, her body on—no, underneath—his, each exposed piece of her skin unable to escape his contact. No cheap dress would protect her body from him and his complete ownership of her. 

Periodically, the sensations driving his fantasy slow down and he opens his eyes to the physical reality surrounding him: a dark shaded corner, and Kanzaki completely clothed and in control of the situation. Her eyes shine with the full knowledge of the effects she has on him. He suffers, and she only returns a sweetly wicked smile and renews her motions, somehow made better by the pauses in the action.

The cycle repeats to the ebb and flow of her hand’s motion. Each time around brings him just slightly higher until one more will finally bring him the release he needs. Then, it all stops. Abruptly.

He opens his eyes one last time to that one radiant smile, the one he wants to brutally erase with his lips. Only the faint blush across her face and the way her hands fold together a little too demurely, as though one hadn’t been underneath his waistband coaxing him to the edge of orgasm just to leave him there, give away the situation.

“Our agreed-upon time is up.”

Still, Kanzaki lingers in front of him. Her lower lip curls under her teeth. He’s not the only one who isn’t done yet. He could ask her to give him the release he craves, and in the coldest part of his brain, he knows she wouldn’t refuse, but only if he asks.

The condition is unacceptable.

“So it is. I suggest you go to bed, Kanzaki-san. We have a long day tomorrow.”

\--

Revenge is the best. 

Kanzaki leans against him, counting on her worst enemy to keep her standing while her legs wobble beneath her. Behind her closed eyes, the images in her head an impossible black box to penetrate. Is she thinking of taking every response from him, and consuming his body? Or does she wish to submit to him in the way he knows she never will? All he can see is the flutter of her eyelids, the faint flush on her lips, and a little lower, her nipples rising to attention beneath her shirt. 

Periodically, he pulls the device causing these physical reactions, a small vibrator, away from the sensitive skin, and Kanzaki’s eyes open. The reality of those hooded, lusting eyes with her mouth slightly opened from her quickened breath, sends his blood rushing faster than he cares to admit. The suspicious sway of her body draws her to the sensation. He obliges. 

He repeats the cycle, and each time he watches her blush spread and her legs shake a little more. She’s getting closer, and starting again becomes more of a risk that he might actually give her the moment of pleasure she craves. Then, that risk becomes too great. He stops, abruptly.

She opens her eyes, and Yokoya smiles with great satisfaction at the perfect mixture of arousal and frustration on her face. He slides his hand and the vibrator in his pocket, leaving the traces of his actions momentarily invisible.

“Our time is up, Kanzaki-san, or did you forget?”

The time could go on, and should she ask, Yokoya would gladly give her the release she desires. It could be her consolation prize.

But, he knows, he’s the one person Kanzaki Nao would never agree to lose to, even if it meant feeding her body’s desires.

“I didn’t forget. It’s time for me to go to bed now. We have a long day tomorrow, Yokoya-san. Maybe you should do the same.”


End file.
